


Clothes for 100% off

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges, Embarrassment, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Naughty, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: Rose and Kanaya get lewd in a public changing room.





	

Rose rubbed the back of her neck with an amused smile, watching as Kanaya entered the changing room along with her, a bundle of clothes in her arms. So much so that Rose had to close the door for the both of them, lest they receive odd stares for their compromising position.

"Kanaya… Just what are you doing?" asked Rose, crossing her arms with a light smile.

"Assisting you, Rose," added Kanaya, gently placing all of the clothes on the nearby bench with a huff. "All of these clothes should be perfectly fine. I know for certain that they fit you."

"I would hope so, or else the trip was all for naught," Rose replied, kissing Kanaya on the cheek. "Why don't you stay here and make sure everything fits well?" That suggestion is one that surprises Kanaya, who goes green in the cheeks sooner than Rose imagined.

"Stay? In here? With you? The _changing_ room?" asked Kanaya, "Oh my… Are you quite certain? That's awfully lewd, is it not?"

"It's definitely lewd. So, is that a yes?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

Kanaya nodded firmly, not one to turn down the chance to see her lover in little-to-no clothing. She leaned against the changing room door, the blush still present on her cheeks. Oh, she loved it when Rose was feeling playful.

Rose smiled slyly, slipping out of her shirt, showing off her black bra. She knew very well that Kanaya adored her body, and was even prone to staring. _Well_ , thought Rose, _Let me give her something to stare at_.

She then turned around and slipped out of her shorts, staying slightly bent over to further accentuate her rump. Rose wore matching black panties to go along with the bra, and even threw in a wiggle of the hips to fluster Kanaya further. Turning her head slightly to catch sight of her lover confirmed her suspicions.

Kanaya was staring wide-eyed, blushing intensely with a hand over her own chest, as if she could hardly believe she had ended up with a woman so immensely attractive, and knowingly flirtatious. Her smile grew as she watched Rose strip free of her clothing in such a playful manner.

"Oh my," whispered Kanaya, "Rose, you're so very-"

"Shh." Rose pressed her forefinger to her own lips in a shushing motion, urging Kanaya to be quiet. After all, it was technically frowned upon to do something like this in public. Kanaya got the memo, nodding and staying quiet, pretending to zip her lips. Thankfully, the changing room provided excellent cover for any not-so-innocent actions.

Having slipped out of her pants and shirt, Rose let those clothes of hers stay neatly to the side, where she stood and posed for Kanaya in nothing but her undergarments, blowing her lover a kiss and whispering the words: "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Sexy. Need I say more?" Kanaya made sure to whisper very quietly, but when Rose approached her, she playfully poked Kanaya in the cheek.

"I told you to be quiet," Rose teased, looking like she may start to giggle at any moment.

"Well now," said Kanaya, "That's hardly fair, is it?" She kept her eyes on Rose. That black bra, and how it cradled her breasts quite nicely. And those panties, keeping another beautiful part of Rose hidden from view. The panties weren't tight, and they clung to Rose's ass well. Yet even now, Kanaya found herself wanting Rose to strip free of her undergarments, too.

God, she was so _gay_.

Rose laughed gently, through closed lips, turning around while keeping her eyes on the taller troll girl. With her neck craned upward somewhat, she could look up at her lover while she ground up sensually against her.

Though of course, this caused Kanaya to watch Rose with surprise. She'd exclaim something in her awe, but she could hear other shoppers settle into other changing rooms. Making noise now would be… ill-advised. So Kanaya lets her facial expression do the talking, and Rose listens.

Lalonde replies with a gesture not unlike her previous one in its salaciousness. She bites her lip and grinds her rump up against Kanaya's crotch, eyes half-open with something like arousal.

_Oh sweet lord what the hell is she doing._

Kanaya frantically looks around for the moment, as if wondering if any sudden moves would give her position away to anyone other than Rose. After deeming it safe enough, Kanaya reaches out and places both hands on Rose's hips, leaning closely to whisper into Rose's ear.

"Rose, just what do you think you're doing?"

"What?" asked Rose, almost inaudible in her speech, "Is something the matter, dear?"

Kanaya narrowed her eyes in suspicion, her fingers pressing just a bit firmer as she held Rose by the hips. "You know exactly what is the matter, Rose. Your behavior, it's..."

"Naughty? Crass? Tell me how bad I'm being, _Kanaya._ " There was something about the way Rose emphasized her lover's name in that moment. Something so sensual. It was accentuated by the flow of Rose's movements. Her idle rocking back and forth, rubbing her ass up against the growing bulge in Kanaya's dress. Kanaya, of course, found all of this wonderful and entertaining and sexual and…

"You're being _very_ bad," said Kanaya, playing along with Rose's game. "Why _are_ you being bad, is my question." Rose shrugged her shoulders, her expression almost innocent. Almost.

"You know I like to have fun, dear. And besides… I didn't just have you come here with me so we can try on clothes."

Kanaya's expression of surprise hadn't changed, and she kept her tone quiet and hushed. "Oh my goodness… I could have used a bit of warning if you wanted to do something like this!"

"Well, consider this your warning." Rose moaned soundlessly, letting her eyes close as she once again backed up right into Kanaya's crotch, knowing that bump in Kanaya's dress could use some treatment. Honestly, Kanaya was very, _very_ aroused. And Rose's actions were making things "worse."

Kanaya bit her lip, moving in time with the rhythm set by Rose, who continues to bump and grind sensually against her lover. After a moment of this, Kanaya can't help but sigh out from the pleasure, her bulge rubbing right up against Rose's ass through her dress.

Rose suddenly turned around and smiled up at Kanaya, hooking her thumbs into her own panties, always threatening to drop them. Kanaya pouted softly, still leaning against the door of the changing room, cheeks flush from arousal and embarrassment.

Wordlessly, Kanaya took off her dress and let it fall to the changing room counter. Now she was just as naked as Rose, both girls clad in nothing but their undergarments. The difference, of course, was that Kanaya had a bump behind the fabric of her own. Rose had her eyes on the prize, having fantasized about something like this for quite some time. Something… More public. They'd spoken about it, sure, Kanaya just hadn't expected so soon of an attempt.

Kanaya's eyes flicked back down to Rose's panties, then back up to her eyes. Well, if they were really going to do this here… There was no point in doing it halfheartedly, right?

The rest of the clothes come off without mention. Rose unclips her bra and puts it aside (gently. She sure as hell wasn't mistreating that bra. You know how fucking expensive bras are?), showing off her modest breasts to her lover. Kanaya was no stranger to Rose's breasts. In fact, Kanaya had gotten _very_ well acquainted with Rose's breasts a number of times before.

But just like every other time, Kanaya was very happy to get an eyeful of Rose's bare chest. The same went for Lalonde's panties: Kanaya was gleeful at their departure from Rose's crotch. Now she could admire her lover's body for what it was. Utterly breathtaking.

There were voices around them. Others in the vicinity, trying on clothes. Remaking to themselves or to others, either speaking on phones or amongst each other. Either way, Rose and Kanaya were reminded that they were not alone, and that in turn made things all the more exciting.

Kanaya's stark naked now, her thick bulge freed from its cloth prison. Still leaning against the changing room door, she reached down and began to stroke her bulge back and forth gently, moving her hand slowly. Letting Rose enjoy her _own_ show.

The jadeblood troll tipped her head back slightly against the door, already highly aroused just from her self-stimulation. Rose, wanting to help her darling Kanaya de-stress, got on her knees without hesitation, swatting Kanaya's hand away.

One hand reached out to grab Kanaya's gently-throbbing bulge. The other hand went back up to her own lips, silently shushing Kanaya before the troll had begun to make any noise. Kanaya nodded. She'd do her best to remain quiet.

With that, Rose got to work. She stroked Kanaya's bulge at a nice and steady pace, her hand pumping up and down as she jerked Kanaya off. Meanwhile, Rose kept her mouth busy by sucking on the very tip of Kanaya's cock, quietly moaning with delight at the taste and texture and heat that radiated from Kanaya's body now.

Kanaya silently groaned out, mouth open with pleasure, yet no sound coming from her. If anything else, she would try to be as absolutely quiet as possible. But with Rose on her knees before Kanaya, stroking and sucking to her heart's content, such a task was easier said than done.

Lalonde stayed between Kanaya's legs, stroking less and sucking more, moving her head down to take in more of Maryam's gently-throbbing cock. She sucked and slurped quietly, suppressing most of her own usual moans, lest it summon unwanted attention. She didn't want her focus interrupted. She was going to suck on this bulge and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

And she wouldn't be the only one. As Rose began to deepthroat Kanaya's length, the troll on the receiving end went weak in the knees and shuddered from the pleasure, pressing her hand to her mouth to quiet down. Still, a bit of a moan escaped Kanaya, which she disguised as yawning.

"Ohhh… Aahhh…. Wwwnnnn…~"

Nailed it.

Rose winked up at Kanaya, grabbing the troll's hand and plopping it right atop her head. Now Kanaya had something to hold and pull if she so desired. Kanaya moved her fingers through Rose's short hair, gently petting her girlfriend as she sucked her bulge. Just a silent way to say _thank you for sucking my bulge, sweetheart._

Rose leaned into Kanaya's touch, a barely-audible moan heard as she wobbles her head slightly, getting really in-rhythm with her blowjob. Yet just then, a knock was heard on the door behind Kanaya, and the jadeblood almost leapt in utter fright.

"Someone in there?" said the voice, unknown, unfamiliar, and inquisitive. Kanaya bit her lip at first, before deciding to answer as nonchalantly as she could.

"Y-Yes," said Kanaya, "This room is ahh-occupied…!"

The visitor apologized, walking off in search of another room. Kanaya looked back down to Rose, who looked as if she was about to laugh from amusement at the situation. She never stopped sucking Kanaya's cock, and still she continued, moving her head back and forth as she quietly slurped.

The blowjob had gotten so sloppy that Rose had saliva dribbling down her chin, where it dripped to the floor beneath them. She picked up the pace, pushing herself to take it all, moving her head back and forth, in and out… Eventually, Kanaya gritted her teeth to quiet herself down, pumping her hips again and again to facefuck Rose. She kept a bit of a grip in Rose's hair, looking down to watch her bulge disappear down Rose's throat over and over and over until…

Kanaya tapped on Rose's head gently, a sign that she was close. Rose seemed to take the hint, pulling back just enough so that the tip of Kanaya's bulge was still between her lips. Now she stroked Kanaya's thick shaft with both hands, intent on bringing the troll to a rocking, toe-curling orgasm. And that's exactly what she did.

Kanaya reached her climax right then and there, pumping her load of warm and gooey cum into Rose's mouth and down her throat. A sound came from Rose then. It was barely there, but it was discernible. It was the sound of gulping.

The chatter around them seemed to grow in volume at that point, and for a fleeting moment, Kanaya thought that they had been caught. The thought was thrilling - the thought of being caught _unloading_ into Rose's mouth like this - it sent a shiver up Kanaya's spine. But all ended well. Her orgasm had subsided, and Kanaya slipped into a deep afterglow, knees wobbling from the peak she'd reached in her ecstasy.

"Mmff…" Kanaya muffled her moan with a hand, eyes half-open. "Mmm…"

"Mmh… Mmmhm." Rose happily drank down every last drop, making sure to clean up her mess… Then she pulled back, Kanaya's bulge slipping out of her mouth, where it falls limply against Kanaya's leg. Lalonde licked her lips, smiling up at Kanaya, mouthing a silent _thank you_.

Kanaya could only give a weak thumbs-up, which was met with quiet laughter from Rose.

When they had re-dressed and regained their composure, Kanaya and Rose left the changing room, the latter in possession of only a fraction of the clothes that Kanaya had entered with. Rose waited until she was out of earshot before she whispered to her girlfriend.

"Thank you, honey. I suppose I was craving something sweet. Could you blame me?"

"Just please warn me next time you wish to fool around in a public setting, Rose," said Kanaya, blushing even now. "For the sake of my sanity, I could do with some preparation…"

"Alright. That's more than fair," said Rose, clearing her throat. "We still have one more store to visit, don't we? Do you want to-"

"Yes," Kanaya interjected, "Absolutely."


End file.
